


North and South

by jay_elle



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Fluffy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Soft Kisses, and is blonde, kihyun has long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_elle/pseuds/jay_elle
Summary: Because of an arrangement two princes are forced into marriage.





	North and South

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English, so there might be some grammar or punctuation mistakes, sorry for that in advance. It's also not my usual when it comes to writing, so the style of my next fics might be different. Despite all that I hope you enjoy this little story I made up for a competition that I never actually took part in!

I have always known that my life was already completely planned out.

My parents - the Royal Couple of one of the most powerful countries in the world - decided on who I was going to marry long before I was born.

Six years before my birth there was a very brutal war between two kingdoms - The Northern Kingdom and The Southern Kingdom. Thousands of people died every day and there was no way to appease the dispute between the conflicted Kings.

Eventually one of the ministers from the much weaker North came up with an idea. He said that the only effective way to achieve peace was to somehow connect the two lands. Then an agreement was created that when the King from North will have a daughter, she will marry the Southern King's son and become his Queen in the future.

You can probably guess how shocked everyone was when a boy was born in each kingdom. It became a very controversial subject, a homosexual couple had never ruled a country before. Ultimately, after a lot of proceedings, it was decided not to give up the agreement.

 

That was the exact reason why I was woken up at dawn on the day of my seventeenth birthday. My servants took me to the bathroom where they helped me with taking a bath. After that I was taken back to my main chamber to get dressed.

It was a very arduous process because of the cold climat of our land. We had a lot of layers to our outfits. Firstly they put the undergarments, very warm stockings and a long plain white gown, on me. Then they put a square cloth that reached up to the ankles and had an opening for the head. It usually had an intense color - that day mine was scarlet. They also girded it with a thin, gold string. Over the cloth they laid a simple, white dress and on top it they draped a long shawl to cover the neck, torso, sides and waist, and tying it in the back in a characteristic for the royal class knot. Warmers, made of black wool, were then put on the forearms and calves.The last layer was consisted of a long dark skirt, a gray vest and a big jacket made out of furr. 

That amount of clothes was necessary because of the cold temperatures prevailing in the North for the whole year long and that was even able to find its way to the palace, even though it had very thick walls made out of stone and a fireplace in every room.

When I was already dressed and had my hair done, I was told to come down to eat breakfast with my parents. The meal consisted of porridge that was a bit too sugary for my taste and a hot infusion of mint that was supposed to set me on my feet. I usually thought that literally everyone needed it in the morning, even the servants, but today everybody seemed unusually lively despite such an early hour.

The servants had been cleaning and renovating the palace for several weeks, all of it to prepare for the Southern Prince’s arrival. He was supposed to visit the land of his future husband and after that return to his country to get married.

The only person that wasn’t in the slightest excited about it was me. I didn’t really care about the end of the conflict and I didn’t like the people from the South, that’s why I was not happy about being forced to marry their future King. Also, because of the weird situation, after the wedding I was supposed to become ‘the Queen’ and the other prince ‘the King’, and I thought that it made me the victim.

 

Our meal was interrupted by a messenger, who announced that the Prince had arrived. Everyone quickly got up and ran to the entrance to welcome him, taking me with them.

My parents were standing in the big holl as I was ordered to stand next to them. Finally the door opened and the Prince entered the room. He looked very young, even younger than me. He was wearing a lavender gown, that was definitely too thin for our climate and that enhanced his slim figure. On top of it he had a long navy cape with hood, but even with that on he was shaking from the cold. I started laughing to myself -  people from the South were never ready for our temperatures.

When the boy took off his hood I could finally see his surprisingly short hair. Everyone in both Kingdoms used to keep them long, that’s why mine were waist length. The only thing that wasn’t unusual about the Prince’s hair was the dark colour, very typical for his people, that was creating a contrast with our light, almost white locks.

The teenager, who was introduced as Prince Changkyun, looked up showing his dark green eyes and fluttered his lashes while eyeing everyone in the room. He rested his gaze on me and smiled a little, to which I responded only by rolling my eyes and releasing an exaggerated sigh. I really wasn’t keen on becoming friends with him and not to mention anything more than that.

 

During his stay in the North Kingdom Changkyun was very enthusiastic about everything, mostly the animals. Everyone was very happy to see that, I was again the only irritated one and I tried to keep myself away from him for the whole time.

After a week of exploring the country it was time for us two to leave. I said goodbye to my parents and got into the carriage with my luggage only consisting of a few books. In the carriage the Prince and I were supposed to spend eighteen hours of travel all alone.

 

After some time spent in silence I got really bored, so I started reading a random novel to kill time. Soon after finishing the first chapter of it I was interrupted by a quiet, low tone voice.

“What are you reading, Prince Kihyun?” asked Changkyun. I could definitely sense that he was unsure and a bit languorous. I reluctantly closed the book and sighed. While I was passing it to him, so he could see, our hands slightly touched, sending a weird spark through my body, which I wasn’t really sure if I liked or not. “Oh, I know this author, I read all of his books!” he exclaimed and we started a long conversation about our favorite books, that went on for the whole passage, and I started thinking that maybe the boy isn’t all that bad, and that there may be some charm in his loud and optimistic disposition.

 

When we finally arrived, I was lead to the guest rooms, so that I could change into something more appropriate for the temperatures prevailing there. I put on a flowy, jasmine dress and leather sandals. I have never worn an outfit like that before, so it was a bit uncomfortable in the beginning, but I eventually got used to it.

After the long travel I just wanted to throw myself into the embraces of Morpheus, but it was early in the morning and I thought that it would’ve been not very polite to sleep during the day, so I went outside to see the famous palace gardens.

I was walking around them, admiring the flora and all the work that went into keeping it in such a flawless state, when I saw Prince Changkyun sitting near a small pond full with all kinds of fishes, and reading a book. He looked so ethereal in a delicate, lilac gown - like a nymph. I was so captivated by his beauty, that I didn’t even noticed when I sat next to him.

“Oh, hello, Kihyun” said Changkyun, surprising me with his informality. I didn’t answer, just nodded, while sending him a smile. “Would you like to read about newly discovered species with me?” he asked and moved closer to me. I looked at him and started wondering if everyone from that country was as alluring and fragile as him, and I came to the conclusion that it was probably only Changkyun.

“Sure” I said and the boy started telling me about his interest in animals very thoroughly, impressing me with his knowledge in that topic.

“...Oh, look at at this cutie, it’s a Pygmy three toed sloth” he said, while showing me an amazing drawing in his book that must have cost a fortune. “It lives only on a small island off the coast of Panama. It feeds on leaves and is arboreal, and also…” to my and his shock I interrupted him. I lifted a bit from the ground to press my cold lips onto his warm ones. It only lasted for a second, I quickly sat back down and started blushing furiously.

“...Uh, also...uh…” the teen was clearly as startled as I was. “...And also can spend fifteen to twenty hours per day on trees...” he murmured.

I just nodded absentmindedly.

“Kiss me one more time” I heard after a moment of silence.

“W-what?”

“Please, kiss me one more time” he repeated a bit more confidently, and despite his words he himself firmly put his hands on the sides of my face and brought me into a slow kiss.

It was so imperfectly perfect and innocent. We couldn’t find a rhythm at first and started giggling, but after some practice we finally succeeded. 

When we parted, I looked into his emerald green eyes and thought that maybe marrying Changkyun wasn’t so bad.

“I like you, Kihyun” said the other Prince suddenly.

“I like you too” I answered and kissed him again.  
And we didn’t stop sharing kisses during the whole period of our reign, and even after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!♡  
> If you want to, you can check me out on Twitter @jay__elle_


End file.
